the_moontide_quartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rondelmar
Name: Rondian Empire Location: Continent of Yuros, and the regions of Hebusalim and Javon on the continent of Antiopia. The heart of the Empire is Rondelmar. This is surrounded by vassal-states which have varying degrees of autonomy, depending upon their independent strength, distance from the core and their alignment with Rondian culture and authority. Some like Brevis and Bricia are virtually part of the core nation; others like Argundy, Noros and Estellayne are quasi-independent. Rondelmar itself has four distinct regions, though they share a common language and racial background, with regional variants of social norms and culture; • Coraine in the north • Dupenia in the north east • Canossia in the central riverlands • Aquillea in the southern marches Certain regions in Yuros remain unconquered, primarily due to a lack of motivation among the Rondian hierarchy to conquer them, as they deem them worthless and beneath notice: primarily Schlessen (heavily forested lands that are home to a barbarian culture); and Sydia (vast and arid plains to the far eastern part of Yuros, home to primitive horse-tribes). The Rondian Empire’s hold in their eastern territories is tenuous and problematic, due to the logistical difficulties of maintaining an effective garrison in distant and inhospitable lands on another continent. Capital: Pallas, Rondelmar Government: A magocratic theocracy, Rondelmar uses the theocratic teachings of the Kore faith to justify the social (and cultural) domination of the Magi families, over those without mage blood, through divine right. Since its establishment (Year Y382) the Empire has been ruled by the Sacrecour dynasty, from the bloodline of Ascendant Sertain (leader of the original 300 after the death of Corineus). The current Emperor Constant sits at the head of a ruling council who help and advise him in the ruling of the Empire. Council members at the time of the Third Crusade are: • Mater-Imperia Lucia Sacrecour-Fasterius (the mother of the Emperor, who is also head of the Pallas Bureaucracy) • Count Calan Dubrayle: Imperial Treasurer • Grand Prelate Dominius Wurther: Head of the Church of Kore • General Kaltus Korion: Commander of the Armies of Rondelmar • Tomas Betillon: Imperial Governor of Hebusalim and Javon Each province of the empire is ruled by a Governor (always a mage) who rules in the name and interests of the current emperor. Description: The Empire of Rondelmar is a military powerhouse that consists of conquered vassal provinces ruled by Governor mages who dictate with both the authority of state and church. Current vassal states are: • Andressea • Argundy • Brevis • Bricia • Estellayne • Gallia • Lantris • Rimoni • Silacia • Noros • Silacia • Schlessen • SydiaVentia • Verelon • Javon • Hebusalim Though it owes most of its current military and social organisation to its predecessor, the Rimoni Empire, its true might lies in its unique possession of gnosis. The use of gnosis was achieved relatively recently (Y380) during an event known as ‘The Ascension of Corineus’ and allowed the chosen 300 (those original Ascendants who first gained the Gnosis) to conquer the Rimoni Empire within 2 years. Those “Bless Three Hundred” were in fact drawn from diverse racial stock, including every part of Rondelmar and the nations that have since become their vassal-states. In the present day Empire those 300 have thousands of gnosis- wielding descendants, with emphasis placed on the purity of the bloodlines. Those of pureblooded descent (with solely mage ancestry since the Ascension) enjoy the highest status, whilst those who’se parentage is diluted with that of base humanity are granted less social status. The use of Gnosis is now well established in many areas of Yuros society; whether that be air-ships for the quick transport of people and trade goods (as well as military applications), instant long-range communication, even the creation of beasts for specific tasks (Constructs). Though male mages have historically been uninhibited in their lusts, ensuring that the gnosis is present outside of the traditional noble families, recent years have seen an active interest of those with wealth purchasing the gnosis via marriage. This, more than anything else, has seen the integration of gnosis in more aspects of everyday empire life. Military: Military might is what has allowed the Rondelmar Empire to maintain its authority across Yuros despite discontent, and even open rebellion, in some provinces. This is despite of the fact that Rondelmar no longer holds a unique advantage with the gnosis. The Rondelmar military is formed of Legions, each being 5000 men, primarily strong of infantry; these are in turn broken down into 10 maniples of 500, and those into centuries of 100 men, and then again to made up of cohorts of 20 men. A legion has at least one cavalry maniple for scouting and skirmishing, and one logistics maniple. Each maniple is led by a battlemage, and a human (non-mage) officer. Usually 5 other magi form the leadership unit, alongside more human officers (so thus there are generally 15 magi per legion). During combat each cohort arrays itself in two ranks of interlocked shields, with each rank 6 men wide. During battle the ranks regularly switch to stem exhaustion. In support of this are six flankers who ensure that any enemy can’t flank them as well as harass the enemy and plug any holes in their own lines. The infantry is supported from the air by air-ships (armed with long-range weaponry as well as archers and mages) and, recently, gnostic construct beasts such as the Venator to the dreaded Drakken. Military air-ships come in a variety of designs but can generally be classed into two types: The first type is the small scout craft. Though only able to transport a few men (limiting the damage it can bring to bear) its light design allows it to cover ground quickly and effectively avoid detection from enemy units. Its inability to carry large number of troops isn’t an issue when it’s used to carry a mage into battle, the relative safety a mage has in the air, from ground troops, allowing them to rain gnostic destruction on enemy ground troops. The second is designed for war. Ponderous yet robust, these air-ships carry large number of troops, archers and ballistic weapons. They are also used to carry whole cohorts of battle magies into gnostic range of the enemy. The cavalry units have recently become upgraded with the introduction of the intelligent (and horned) Khurne mounts. History prior to Y927: Notes: